<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blind-side Me by the Crossroads by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877981">Blind-side Me by the Crossroads</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zombie Powder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:42:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Enshrouded, I was cast relentlessly against an austere form. It shed a burning gaze, holding me still before the blackened wave.</p><p>(a prompt &amp; ficlet collective.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. track.1／Setback Insomnia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! None of these are related, some of them spurred from prompts. Don't think too hard on it. ☺</p><p>takes place between track.2／Baptism of Fire &amp; track.3／Smith</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gamma fed the key to their room then dragged Elwood inside, no words exchanged.</p><p>A heavy thunk, and the hastily-wrapped blade was propped flat against the dresser. Shoes broken loose and torn off, Gamma flopped himself onto the dingy mattress and moulded his way into a cocoon from the spread sheets. Elwood took to the paltry amenities of the kitchenette, grip tight on the carry out as he opened the ice box.</p><p>With the foods sealed, he padded out the dust on his shirt and tugged the neck with a pang at how the collar had been stretched irreparably thin. Honestly, he was lucky he'd gotten off with just a few bruises given how hard the assailant's grip was on his shoulder when Gamma arrived. He plodded back to the sitting area and sunk into the nearest chair. The skins of the nabbed wallets were tossed to the coffee table. There'd been barely enough to buy lunch.</p><p>Figures.</p><p>Minutes stretched in silence, broken only by Gamma's snores. He'd have to get used to that, some other day. His mind was still racing. He'd lost track of how many times he'd checked that his hand was still attached. The cut that drove through the bastard's fingers, the bodied snaps as the bone cracked clean... It was <em>visceral</em>. He'd been far too close.</p><p>What threatened to drive him ill was a small relief from the ruling thoughts that eventually pulled him under. It was 4:00pm. Sheryl would have insisted on fetching broth around this time, skinning the thin potatoes by hand and brushing away the hurt with a hum as he'd put the plates together. It hadn't even been a day since then. He hadn't slept at all, he hadn't slept <em>before</em>, he—</p><p>One stiff exhale, a pinch to the bridge of his nose, it stemmed the stress and the heat of tears that burned. He wedged his back into the raw ends of wood, coiled in the chair, and pulled the blades loose from his pocket. Knives chucked into the scattered wallets on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Gamma rose a few hours later, pulling himself upright and scratching absently at his jaw where skin met nails of blackened armour. Even after all this time, it itched like hell. His gaze drifted across the room, settling on the child that had made himself far too small. He was slumped to one arm, hand askew.</p><p>Frown set, Gamma instead hauled himself over to the ice box. When he returned, his hand ghosted over the head of the chair. Elwood's eyes were glazed. When he stayed as unresponsive as one could be asleep propped up like that, Gamma pressed the cold aluminium to his cheek.</p><p>He jerked awake.</p><p>"What'd you do that for?"</p><p>"If you're gonna sleep, don't sleep in a damned chair." He pointed over, "Not when I've paid for two beds."</p><p>"Mind your own business! I wasn't sleeping," Elwood curbed, throwing his arm down to catch his fist. "Who goes to bed at four in the afternoon!?"</p><p>(Why, you...!)</p><p>Gamma was <em>this</em> close to clocking him, and strained to gather the shreds of inner-will that would stay his ire. Turned away at full height, knowing he wouldn't have been able to continue this thread if he'd looked, his eyes locked on the dusty greys streaking the window, the paper peeling off the edges.</p><p>"Wasn't sleeping, or is it that you couldn't?"</p><p>It stilled Elwood's hand, his fingers pinched together.</p><p>"I will, it's just..."</p><p>Gamma lifted the can his way. Elwood accepted it from his grip, popping the tab. One swig and the tremor that swept through him was comical, complete with a jerk as he'd tried to keep the liquid from splattering on the floorboards.</p><p>Elwood shoved it back to him.</p><p>"I can't be drinking this."</p><p>"Don't give it to me after you've drunk from it!"</p><p>The ensuing scuffle brightened Gamma's mood more than he was willing to admit.</p><p> </p><p>"It's apple sarsaparilla tea. There's hardly anything dangerous in it." Elwood eyed the can warily. Gamma smirked. It was full this time, honest. "It'll settle your stomach, and a sugar crash will help you sleep, right? Stop thinking so damn hard. I'm not going to poison you."</p><p>Cowed inward, Elwood took to nursing the beverage. It was sweeter than he expected, and had a bite, but there was also an earthy warmth to it that had admittedly calmed his nerves. The tightness in his throat persisted. Pride had rendered him temporarily mute and he wasn't sure when he'd gain the confidence to speak again.</p><p>Gamma seemed okay with that. Stood up, he returned to his bag and gathered the binds to re-wrap the blade.</p><p>"It's not going to get any easier."</p><p>He knew. He knew and he hadn't come all this way just to back down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. track.2／carry on (with my prospects)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>canon divergence of track.25／BADFINGER:BITCHANGEL</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're fine." It wasn't a rush or insistence. It was flat, the dull ebb in his voice one Elwood had only ever heard from Smith under severity. The dangerous gleam was usually reserved for Gamma, or the enemies that incensed him. Smith drew the sharp of the needle away and released the pinched skin of Elwood's arm, aerating the medicine with a practised shake.</p><p>"What was that?" Elwood pressed, still finding it difficult to breathe but physical demand won out as he forced himself steady. A shaky exhale, his knuckles whitened, taut against the makeshift cot. "Why'd he..." Elwood blinked back the moisture, tentatively massaging his neck, "What happened?"</p><p>Gamma got ruffled on occasion, but never like that. And never against him.</p><p>"Not he. <em>I͙̠t̡̙͚.</em>" Smith's steely gaze turned towards him. "You have noticed by now, haven't you? You've been around him long enough." The tapered tone was subtle, one Elwood recognised as a threat. When their eyes met, Elwood matched it, glowering. He knew it'd have little affect but sated his nerves all the same.</p><p>"Maybe I have! What's the point? Whenever there's any kind of imminent danger and you know you're headed toward it, the first thing you two do is try leave me behind." He wrenched his arm away, heaving. "The few times you don't, it's like you're betting how long before I- ...I mean," he took a sharp breath, slammed down his boots and stormed for the door. "Forget it." He needed to walk this off, come back after the whole thing had blown over. He fully expected Smith to retain that aloof air and <em>hated</em> that his own hands were still shaking.</p><p>He'd worked so hard.</p><p>"Elwood."</p><p>A slight drop in pitch, a waver which belayed exhaustion, and for once, Smith's mask seemed to slip. It was back in place as soon as Elwood turned.</p><p>All the instruments had been returned to their proper homes, a light snap of the case as Smith bundled his suit jacket free off the table. He held the pause until he was shoulder to Elwood, his expression ever hard to read as he looked him down and took the door by the handle.</p><p>"This is a discussion that should be continued in confidence with the man of the hour. Now is not the time." Smoothly, Smith propped the door ajar and inclined his head. Elwood momentarily tensed, but understood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. track.3／CHANGELESS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>post track for cut down/the nameless way</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elwood awoke with a start, weaving a shaky hand through hair slicked against the flat of his forehead. The other gripped the knife that edged into the bedding. He waved away the ghosts of cold barrels pressed to his back and squeezed his eyes shut until he could steady his breathing. Stark white walls greeted him when he opened his eyes. It was empty.</p><p>Hands instinctively knotted over the woollen blankets, tossed askew, he rolled into himself. Wane tensions built from weeks of steady training flared like it always did.</p><p>
  <em>Creeping hums of the ring, made alive before their very eyes, split as it consumed all in its wake—</em>
</p><p>The flat of his soles slammed to the floor. He stood and breathed and dressed then tidied up and pretended it wasn't past noon already.</p><p>He'd avoided crossing the hall that marked Miss Tatena's grave and today would be no different. It silenced the storm of questions that would eat away at him otherwise. What it tempted would only ever divert his focus and there was no one left to answer, anyway.</p><p>An acrid scent of blood, the flash of mangled limbs, the worry creased into her eyes... All of it was shaken away for brighter moments, what he was truly working to get back; Sheryl's light laugh, her perseverance through even small tasks, the steady faith she had in others and the kindness that made her a jewel among peers.</p><p>It was life forever weighted to him.</p><p>Steering into the commons with a forced resolve, Elwood inclined enough to see Wolfina already there. Offering a warm nod and softened gaze, she passed him tea across the table then stretched. It was nearly the end of her break.</p><p>"How's Emilio?"</p><p>"Making steady progress! I almost wish he'd slow down a little but it's just great to have him back." Something must have signalled, for she amended, "I mean, I'd manage either way, but..."</p><p>Scrubbing at his neck didn't curb the awkwardness.</p><p>"It's fine, don't worry about it." It was enough for him to break a smile. "I'm glad to hear he's doing better."</p><p>Wolfina drummed her fingers, squeezed his shoulder, then rose, throwing him a dimpled grin. "Thanks, El. Truly. The world needs more men like you." She tussled his hair he fought back the urge to resist. Soon, she skipped off to Nanza's quarters, leery remarks from the staff the whole way.</p><p> </p><p>"You're still here?"</p><p>The cup nearly cracked in his grip as Angelle settled between him and the thin chair, taking up a wide span of the table with ample packets of sweets.</p><p>"Didn't you say you wouldn't let Gamma out of your sight? Why haven't <em>you</em> gone after him?" Elwood panned, drawing from what remained of his tea.</p><p>She sniffed, head raised haughtily as she twirled the spoon in her own, "Not that I'd expect a kid like you to understand, Gamma and I have a relationship that goes beyond mere distance."</p><p>Elwood deflated and set the cup down, his hand rolling to prop up his chin. <em>There's no arguing with this girl.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. track.4／Proximity Dive 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>what if track.25／BADFINGER:BITCHANGEL and its subsequent tracks were redacted</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1:45 PM - Eastern Pavel, Mining District</strong>
</p><p>Tin scalded the meat of his palm as Elwood reversed the chair and propped it into the shade of wall. Gamma and Smith had taken the afternoon to scout out the bar for leads. The signature silver long coat had been stashed with the supplies in favour of a muted leather as the condition—a right precaution, given how much unwanted attention it drew—and, by the grumbles of its returning owner, it was still a sore subject.</p><p>"The informant ditched us and the place went up in smoke as soon as they saw my armour. Idiots got scared shitless and moved the target." He took the chair in hand, "You know I don't <em>do</em> covert operations."</p><p>"We brought back pasties," Smith chimed, shaking a modest paper bag. "And the authorities are a bit, uh, tied up."</p><p>"I told you! With a bounty that high it's a wonder they took your offer to begin with."</p><p>Elwood leant up to make room, took spread of the map they'd procured in addition to revise the plan, and tracked through the scrawled notes on the ends. The sweets were piled on a flat of paper in the middle.</p><p>Cheaper than dirt, by the looks, but it would serve. The quaint trade town of Pavel sat at the base of a still-operational salt mine, against the Drakesord range. There were rumours of a ring, and by the death count in the area, it looked legit.</p><p>"It's the last time I pay for info." Gamma fumbled for his wallet, a triple check of his losses.</p><p>"You'd said that last time. It never stops you."</p><p>Elwood just dragged his nails over his scalp, "My turn. And you better be here when I get back."</p><p>Gamma settled into the chair with a cheeky grin, polarised lens notched over his eyes. "Sure, kiddo."</p><p>When Elwood plucked up one of the sweets, Smith had to curb a hand to keep him from chucking it right into Gamma's face. Smouldering anger riled into the younger's shoulders.</p><p>"I'll keep an eye on him," Smith said, "Go check in on Wolfina, would you? She might be interested in your little tour."</p><p>"'Doubt it."</p><p>Wolfina had maintained a healthy distance from any of the rings whenever she could manage. Something at the Roscoe hospital, Elwood gathered. Despite her cheery disposition, she was still clearly unsettled by them.</p><p> </p><p>"You're putting everything on them underestimating him, aren't you?" Smith arched until the sun cast a glow across his spectacles.</p><p>"Like I did. And if they're anything like me, they will. He'll be back with info. Ten niit."</p><p>"It's a bit late for these kinds of risks." Hands folded over the other with a pinch, Smith followed the tracks of dust Elwood left with his eyes. Twenty niit passed under the flat of his palm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>